creativenessfandomcom-20200214-history
Missing Pieces
'is episode 4b of Edward and Eric. It premiered on Kids' WB on September 26, 1998. Synopsis Fed up with Eric's shenanigans, Edward decides to move out and live in Brooklyn. Cast *Andrew Rannells as Edward, The Narrator, and Scientist #1 *Josh Peck as Eric *Dee Bradley Baker as Old Man Esmond and Scientist #2 *Mike Pollock as Mr. Rattlebag *Gary Sauls, Edward Felker, Andrew Rannells, Mike Pollock and Dee Bradley Baker as Neighbors *Veronica Taylor as Female Neighbor Trivia *The scene where Eric "helps" Edward shave his sideburns has become a popular scene in the fanbase, due to its gruesome nature and how the cheerful background music doesn't fit in with it. *This episode is available on the Adventures in Lakeside City DVD and the box set for The Complete First Season. *This is the first episode where outer space is seen. It appears after the entire apartment explodes; the large explosion briefly sends the brothers into space. *The credits for this episode is a death metal version of the theme song. **However, this is not available on any DVDs or VHSes. **Since Kids' WB always shows split-screen credits, and that home media releases leave the death metal credits out, the credits were discovered when this episode first aired on Boomerang on November 15, 2006. *Neighbor #1, better known as the neighbor who insulted Edward, sounds a lot like Snodgrass. *This episode is a victim of Early Installment Weirdness, as Edward has a short temper throughout the first half of the episode (to the point where he almost called Eric a "little piece of shit"). Errors *When Edward tells Eric he can shave on his own, there is suddenly a "jump" in animation between him screaming and that line. Transcript (The episode opens with Edward creating a robot) '''Edward: '''Ah, at long last. After multitudinous months, I have finally created the Crapula Morologus, a device that can create a wormhole that will allow the user to time travel! And the local science department will be here tomorrow to review it. (The phone rings, and Edward grabs it. Immediately cuts to the apartment's exterior, where we hear Edward screaming bloody murder) '''Edward: '''Oh no, they're gonna be here in HALF AN HOUR instead! I never even got to have my pedicure. (Edward sees Eric peeking in through the door, but right when he glares, Eric quickly disappears) '''Edward: '(deadpan) Oh, Eric, the brother anybody could've asked for, what could you possibly want this time? '''Eric: '''Well, I want to help you get ready so you can show your new dopey machine to some weird guys in oversized lab coats. '''Edward: '''Wow, you're observant, aren't you? (sighs) No, I can help myself. '''Eric: '''Ok then, I'll go back to eating. (Cuts to a closeup of Edward's newly invented omniscient computer covered in nacho cheese, all thanks to Eric) '''Edward: '''THAT'S ONE OF MY OTHER GADGETS, YOU LITTLE PIECE OF- (hears a cuckoo clock going off and sighs again) Fine, I'll let you help. But if you screw up, you and I don't know each other. '''Eric: '''We don't know each other? Well, I'm glad to meet you! My name is Eric Pearson and my hobbies are- (Immediately cuts to the duo in the living room) '''Edward: '''Alright, Eric, this living room is looking rather sooty, so I want you to use this here broom to get the dust off of the furniture. (hands him the broom) '''Eric: '''How do I do that? '''Edward: '''It's not rocket science! Jeez. I'll be in the restroom. (Eric starts brooming, but as he does that, he gets the urge to sneeze. He tries to hold it in by pinching his nose, shoving corks up his nostrils, to the point where he even rips his nose off, but he lets out a huge sneeze that causes the furniture to go all over the place) '''Edward: '''Eric, what was that? (steps out of the restroom and looks at the mess) OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED?! '''Eric: '''My dust allergies happened. I guess they don't really like me. '''Edward: '''FIX THE MESS AS I GO AND SHAVE MY SIDEBURNS! '''Eric: '''Ooh! Can I help you?! '''Edward: '''Nope. (closes the door, but Eric has already entered the restroom before he could even close the door) WHAT THE?! (Unfitting cheerful music starts playing) '''Eric: '''Don't worry, Eddy, I'll help you look like a knockout in no time! (grabs him by the cheekbones) '''Edward: '''Hey, be steady with that razor! Don't do anything with that unless you- (Eric suddenly shaves his a part of his left sideburn, but he does it so roughly it leaves a deep cut on Edward's skin) '''Edward: AAAAAAAOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!!!!!!! 'Eric: '''Did you say "more"? Okay! (cuts Edward sideburn again, leaving more cuts and bits of his flesh starts showing) '''Edward: '''OH MY GOD, ERIC, JUST LET GO AND LET ME DO THIS ON MY OWN! '''Eric: '''Okay. (shaves his flesh, leaving a piece of his skeleton visible. He does the same thing all over again on Edward's right sideburn. Edward screams again) '''Edward: '''ERIC, WHAT PART OF "LET GO" DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?! '''Eric: '''I'm sorry, Edward. If it makes you feel any better, I can apply some aftershave! (The "aftershave" turns out to be a bottle of hot sauce, and Eric sprays it on Edward's flesh. Edward screams and attempts to swipe the razor from Eric, but he accidentally trips on a piece of his skin, and he crashes through the wall) '''Eric: '''Wow, Edward, you sure did leave a huge hole on that wall! It took you 15 kilojoules to leave a crash THAT big! Man, you're quite the muscular one. '''Edward: '(his head is now nothing but his skull thanks to the shaving incident) HOW COME YOU DIDN'T PUT YOUR BRAINS TO USE EARLIER?! 'Eric: '''Sorry. (suddenly, they see a car pulling up to the driveway) '''Edward: '''AAAAHHHH!!! Go and vacuum the entire apartment as I apply treatment for my wound. I'll fix the living room later. '''Eric: '''Done and done! (takes out a vacuum and starts it up) Here goes nothing. (starts walking around, but then stops) Hey, wait a minute, this isn't your average vacuum. It's an infomercial vacuum! (without his control, the vacuum sucks up the sofa) What the-?! (The vacuum also sucks up pieces of Edward's skin, the TV, a cheese sculpture of Edward, a pool table, a mirror, a treadmill, and a mountain of dumbbells) '''Eric: '''Uh oh. '''Edward: '(his head is now in perfect condition) What's going on now?! (The vacuum is about to explode, and as that occurs, we see scientists about to enter the apartment) (The entire state of New York explodes, and the brothers are launched into space from the explosion) '''Eric: '''Hey! I can see Buzz Aldrin's footprints fro- (begins to choke due to the lack of oxygen) (The brothers fall back to Earth on a pile of ashes, which is where the apartment once was) Category:Comedy World Category:Comedy World episodes Category:Episodes Category:Comedy World Season 1 Category:Insecurity and TGB1's pages